


...E Eu Ti Chamo Pelo Meu

by Jackmour



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Boys Being Boys, Character Study, Charmie, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Quando entrevistados, Andrew Freund pede para que digam a primeira palavra que venha às suas cabeças, Timothée responde ‘Armie’ quando falado a palavra ‘Love’.Onde Timothée está apenas platonicamente apaixonado pelo seu co-protagonista....“Quem não se apaixonaria por esse cara aqui?” - Timmy exclamou a Ellen Degeneres enquanto batia afetuosamente no peito de Armie, sorrindo.





	...E Eu Ti Chamo Pelo Meu

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso Justo: "Noventa e oito porcento dos trechos aqui narrados são baseados em 'fatos reais' e não apenas mera coincidência, foram ditos ou insinuados pelos respectivos atores Timothée e Armand. Isto é: "estudo de personagem".
> 
> Luca é um FDM, que entrelaçou realidade (os ensaios dos 'garotos') com o filme. Mas devo confessar que é uma boa tática de direção ;)
> 
>  
> 
> "Eu te amei pela última vez  
> É um vídeo? Isto é um vídeo?"  
> (Visions de Gideon - Sufjan Stevens)

Elio com seus 17 anos não era muito diferente de Timothée, obcecado por tudo o que sentia e via em Crema aos 19 anos. Diferiam por seus gostos musicais; Elio com seu humor contemporâneo acalorado pelo início dos anos 1980 para a música erudita, Chalamet “meats” para o rap e hip hop de Kid Cudi, afinal Timmy também era um contemporâneo. Perlman era genericamente como uma versão sua italiana - melancólica, uma para divisar com sua versão francesa de si mesmo, enquanto Oliver tinha em tudo com Armie.

A primeira vez que eles se viram, Timothée estava aprendendo a tocar piano, não, melhor diria; aperfeiçoando-se ao nível de Elio. Bach. Dieu!, Elio estava claramente a sua frente e ele que pensava que sabia tocar. O professor italiano ao lado lhe instruía pela enésima ou talvez quinquagésima vez quando  _ele_  chegou, audível. De repente, Timmy estava nervoso, aturdido entre receber o cara americano  _enorme_  recém chegado - havia sido informado que  _ele_  seria o seu futuro co-protagonista. Seu par romântico. Fuck yeah¹. E ainda atender ao professor Roberto Solci a quase um mês com ele, sem ser rude com um ou o outro. Arriscando um breve; “ _Oi, cara. Desculpa, é que estou no meio da aula de piano”_. Armie mais tarde disse em uma entrevista que podia ver as engrenagens de seu raciocínio em seu rosto, que de algum modo aquelas mínimas palavras de desculpas lhe soaram incrivelmente receptivas; ao homem casado de 31 anos, com duas crianças em Los Angeles o esperando. Não que isso fosse algo que o deixasse nervoso. Era legal. Era como pensar em um agente da UNCLE disfarçado. Essa seria a primeira vez de muitas primeiras vezes.

É difícil dizer quando os ensaios começaram ou quando eles estavam apenas vivendo o seu entorno, Luca logo os despachou para que andassem de bicicleta por aí, Timothée iria mostrá-lo os arredores, uma sorveteria, uma pracinha, um bar, chegando ao Arco de Torrazzo, situado na Piazza Duomo, lugar onde contracenariam uma das primeiras cenas do filme. Andaram por horas, a brisa agradável contra seus rostos enquanto pedalavam pelas ruas morosas da cidade de Luca, quase ao mesmo ritmo. Mais tarde, no apartamento de Guadagnino, eles trocaram algumas palavras sobre o script, talvez tenha sido esse o primeiro ensaio dos dois, ou talvez não. Não quando o diretor os chamou para ensaiar de “verdade” ao ar livre, com seus scripts em mãos e ansiosos.

Foi a primeira vez que Hammer o beijou, que Armie o tocou. Timothée podia sentir o embaraço, tentando dar vida a cena 71 escolhida suposta e aleatoriamente pelo diretor de testa calva, Luca nunca dera um ponto sem nó, era afinal seu trabalho de uma década. O italiano os observava. Apenas os três naquele quintal com ar de verão, de uma vilazinha ao norte da Itália. Aquilo foi memorável. Aquilo foi terrível. Luca logo os separou com seu olhar denso perguntando o que era aquilo, bom, um beijo sem língua ou muita saliva com certeza. Ele os indicou que fizessem aquilo novamente, mas como se estivessem apaixonados, como se ansiassem por aquilo. Timothée ansiou.

Timmy costumava rir quando Armie contava aquela história aos outros, mesmo que de maneira mais simplificada com seu “beijando, beijando e beijando” até que suas bocas rubras e levemente inchadas se separassem. Oh, Armie estava vermelho. Ele tinha beijado intensamente um cara, com ou sem língua, ele havia o beijado. Armie se desviou dele procurando por Luca, que já havia os abandonado em algum momento na breve premissa de que “continuassem” enquanto rolavam na grama verde.

Quando enfim riram do episódio, seus risos soltos e humores leves, algo havia se rompido, senão se quebrado, eles se sentiram íntimos o suficiente para - bem. Timothée estava inquietamente eufórico. Aquele garoto metade francês de origem protestante, metade americano judeu, como Elio e Oliver, filho de pais incríveis e irmão de Pauline, aluno de Columbia.

Ele pensou ou ao menos brincou em voz alta; “se o filme não emplacasse”, ainda haveria ganhado tanto quanta experiência no cinema independente. As coisas que ele aprendeu; italiano, violão, piano, mas não realmente a tocar em um homem eroticamente. O roçar de peles, era difícil ficar rodeado por um pequeno grupo, mesmo que de amigos, e fazê-lo. Ainda pior ter Armie aos seus pés, inclinando sua boca sobre a pele nua abaixo do seu umbigo, Timmy sabia que teria que simplesmente deixar acontecer. E se algum dia ficou excitado - ninguém no set mencionaria ou realmente se importaria. “ _Deixe os personagens fluírem de vocês para a lente da câmera-única de Sayombhu para o telespectador. Mostre-os o quão apaixonados se sentem.”_

Timothée pensou abstratamente sem camisa lutando com Armie em uma pequena cama. Parecia tão estranho. Mas em vez de simplesmente se sentir estranho, ele se sentiu… intoxicado? Apaixonado?

Armie foi mais para ele em suas 6 semanas de gravação e 53 de promoção juntos do que muitos dos seus amigos a vida inteira e ele teme que isso acabe.

Que ele não possa mais aparecer de surpresa na casa de Armand em Los Angeles ou chegar quatro horas antes de começar o aniversário da pequena Hammer, ou pular em cima do grandão mesmo quando ele está acompanhado de Liza, sua adorável esposa, ou de ficarem acordados até meia-noite apenas ele e Armie... e Elizabeth. Apenas os três, Luca ficaria enciumado quando soubesse. Que Timmy não se sinta mais à vontade ao tocá-lo, de ser abraçado por Armie ou afagado os cabelos anelados, é estranho, porque ele é um garoto e ele não quer ser tratado assim. Droga, mas ele também se sente confortável com aquilo.

Teme que não possa mais buscar Armie com os olhos a cada entrevista, ele sente o nervosismo se apossar dele, que Armie não se importe mais em saber sobre ele: “Cara, quando você fez aquele vídeo de rap?” aos risos excitados, ou depois; “Como você está aí em Nova Iorque?” por uma mensagem de texto. Timothée se sente estranho, ele olha para trás enquanto o professor explica algo e ele se pergunta se tudo aquilo foi real. O calor do verão de Crema, a calma da sombra das árvores, as brincadeiras no set, tão diferente do ritmo frenético e frio de New York. Ele ouve Sufjan às vezes, que o lembra que sim.

Ele continua. Ele conhece Lily-Rose, filha do ícone Capitão pirata Jack Sparrow, é uma honra, e Timothée sabe que Armie já contracenou com o pai dela também em Cavaleiro Solitário, não, Hammer já beijou Leonardo DiCaprio em J. Edgar.

Lily é linda, Beautiful Boy é tocante, baseado em outro livro de renome, biográfico; ele não é tão pretensioso em considerar cegamente o Oscar novamente por este trabalho, mas ele dar tudo de si e espera. A responsabilidade de retratar a relação de um pai e seu filho usuário de metanfetamina ocupa sua mente. Aos poucos, é outra página virada. E ainda assim… Lily se parecia mais com Marzia, do que com sua namorada. Ele sente falta de Crema. Timmy não sabe se esteve tão fundo na cabeça de Elio que isso estava fodendo ele agora ou estava apenas tendo dezenove anos. No fundo, ele se sente feliz que Luca não tenha conseguido produzir seu filme ao longo daqueles 10 anos em que tentou, sua idade o teria impedido até mesmo de assisti-lo nos cinemas. Agora seu ex-diretor anseia uma continuação de _Call_   _Me_   _By_   _Your_   _Name_  e Timothée não sabe como se sentirá ao fazê-lo, talvez ele não queria mais tocar em Armie daquela maneira, talvez ele tema que Oliver não o queira mais. Armie hesita fazê-lo.

Afinal, ele era apenas aquele garoto estúpido que se apaixonou em uma cidadezinha no interior da Itália.

 

... Querido Elio.

**Author's Note:**

> Às vezes eu me perguntava se Timmy estava apaixonado por Oliver, Armie ou pelo que viveu.
> 
> (Nós já fomos adolescentes, sabemos como às vezes nossa mente se confundia).
> 
> ¹Fuck Yeak, certamente é a palavra que ambos mais usam nas entrevistas rs.
> 
> Referências:
> 
> https://youtu.be/yZ76WYE5BcU  
> https://youtu.be/HHoL6ocbfCo  
> https://youtu.be/G219ktMXi-M  
> E todas as demais entrevistas disponíveis nas contas de YouTube de Cor Cordiam e Lucy Cappucino.
> 
> E em especial a notícia (em inglês):  
> https://nationalpost.com/pmn/entertainment-pmn/reflections-on-call-me-by-your-name-spur-armie-hammer-to-consider-a-sequel  
> Entre wikipédias e notícias diversas.
> 
> Qualquer pergunta sobre essa ou aquela citação contida na fic, por favor, sintam-se à vontade a perguntarem. Darei as devidas referências e links. Comentem e digam se gostaram, aliás u.u
> 
>  Vocês gostariam da versão do Armie? É por "incrível" que pareça, ainda mais sentimental que agora se analisamos suas entrevistas, dêem uma olhando no New York Magazine (edição de Novembro, 2017), você verão como ele está confuso. E sensibilizado.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ ...e como foi seus ensaios? - Armie e Timothée riem.  
>  _ ...beijando, beijando e beijando.”
> 
>  
> 
> ... E eu Ti Chamo Pelo Meu - 2019 - Jackmour ©


End file.
